Chrono Cross+
by AnimeGamer
Summary: So, what will happen now that the Time Devourer has been defeated? Chapter 4 has been uploaded! Chapter 5 will be coming out soon! "Let us open the door to the great unknown across another reality..."
1. Forty to Two

Hello! Im that guy who wrote "Chrono Cross: The girl that was always his...". Anyway, it was hard trying to remember all 40 characters of Chrono Cross. (Can you do it? Yeah right.) plus get their names down. So dont slam me if you see a misspelled name, just mention it and I'll fix it in my next part.   
  
[Serge]"What's with the plus AnimeGamer?"   
  
Oh, the plus? It's just for...um...decoration?  
  
[Serge]"No, really, what is it for?"  
  
Okay, it's just something I added on, like New Game+.  
  
[Everyone]"Oh."  
  
Well, enough me! Go on and read my story! R+R please!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
**_Chrono Cross+ _**  
**Forty to Two**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was a cold and windy night, Serge, Kid, and Starky were on Korcha's ship taking it back to Gildove. They just defeated the Time Devourer, but unfortunately not saving Schala, who was held by the Time Devourer and was sucking power from her. This failure was due to the fact it self-killed itself just before the Chrono Cross can be used succesfully.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Serge asked.  
  
"What'CHA mean?" Kid said, as Serge instantly knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Are you actually going to go though with the agreement with Korcha?"  
  
"Are you some mind reader?!?!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! I'm just asking!" Serge said with his hands trying to wave off any incoming attack from Kid with peace.  
  
"...Well...I dont know what am gonna do." Kid said.   
  
"I see...." Serge said as Sparky flipped over Serge and on top of the bow of the small ship.  
  
"So what are guys talking about?" Starky asked.  
  
"Oh, something you wouldn't know about. It was something that happened about 2 weeks before you joined up with us." Serge said.  
  
"So...you're finally talking huh?" Starky asked out of the blue.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Serge asked.  
  
"Well...you never really talked in our entire journey. Not even when yourself as Lynx--"  
  
"Dont mention that name!" Kid said with her fist.  
  
"...uh...okkay..." Starky said. "As I said, while you were-you-know-who you've never talked.  
  
"I guess I never really talk when I have a purpose. When I was Lynx was a different story, it was hard to talk with his body, since the only sounds I could have used were 'grrrr'. Anyway, can we talk about something different than my father...I hate to think of him that way now..."Serge said.  
  
"So...um...Kid? AreyougoingtomarrySerge?" Starky said very fast.  
  
"Huh? Speak up, you talked a bunch of jibberish." Kid asked.  
  
Starky gulped. "Are you going to...marrySerge?" Starky finished the sentence fast.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!" Kid said as she wound up with her foot and kicked Starky off the ship. Lucky for him she kicked hard enough and they were close enough to Gildove that he landed on top of the guy trading elements, breaking his fall.  
  
"Sorry about that Serge." Kid said. Silence.  
  
"Serge?"  
  
"Hey Sergey boy!" Kid said snapping his fingers in front of him.  
  
Serge snapped out of whatever he was thinking and gave her a blank look.  
  
"Hey, are you okay??...well, anyway, lets dock." Kid said as they docked Korcha's ship as Korcha came down the zip line. (I dont know what they called it in the game.)  
  
"Alright you guys! You kicked Time Devourer's butt hard! So what about it?" Korcha asked toward Kid.  
  
"You've...got...to...be...kidding...me." Kid said.  
  
"It's okay, since you used my boat to save the world, lets forget about the promise. Everyone, all 38 other people, all know that you two are going to get together. Aint'CHA." Korcha said.  
  
"You got 2 seconds punk!" Kid yelled with her fist. By that time Korcha was gone.  
  
"Serge, lets go." Kid said as she walked forward, but he didnt. He was in dreamland again.   
  
"Heyyy Sergey!" Kid said waving her hand in front of his face.   
  
'Time to painfully wake him up.' Kid thought as she kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
Serge groaned as he kneeled down trying to get some air.  
  
"That'll teach you to not ignore me." Kid said as she left. Glenn came from behind Serge from the doctor's hut toward Serge.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Glenn asked.  
  
"...I...I...Cant...Think..." Serge said.  
  
"Man, your a bloody mess. Come on." Glenn said as he led Serge into the hut.  
  
**************  
  
"Hey Sergey!" Kid's voice said. She suddenly appeared before him. "Serge." Kid said as she leaned up to him and hugged him. She then moved her lips to his face.  
  
Then a multitude of flashbacks came though, and then one stopped, one with Kid giving her hand to Serge.  
  
Suddenly everything went dark.  
  
"Serge..."  
  
"Serge..."  
  
"Serge..."  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
Suddenly he became in Serge's dream, and this time Serge had control of himself.  
  
"You've did it. I'm proud of you." Wazuki said.  
  
"Da...dad. I'm...sorry...I've could've-"  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered. I died when they replaced me with their bio version of FATE." Wazuki said.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What is it my son?"  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"I cannot tell you that now. Just follow your heart, always know that Kid will always will be with you."  
  
"Kid?..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you mean-?"  
  
"Yes, I was also part of it, in a way. The one that called me at Chronopolis was that of Schala, and I talked to her just before you touched the flame. She showed me Kid as she disappeared into the world you are in now. Just as the Time Devourer attack, she sent me back."  
  
"You didnt do anything though..."  
  
"I did. I cannot tell you what I did, because it will upset you. You will learn in due time."   
  
"Just seek out your heart..."   
  
the voice started to fade as Wazuki started to fade.  
  
"Your heart..."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Heart..."  
  
Suddenly, something exploded and sent him back to reality.  
  
*****************  
  
Serge woke up violently and hit the floor.  
  
"Serge?...Are you okay?" Kid said from his bed.  
  
"Uhhh..." Serge said as he accidentally stomped on Norris's hand.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!" Norris yelled out in pain, waking up all 40 members of the Chrono Cross party.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Everyone said.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
*******************  
  
"Serge, I'll go where ever you go." Kid said. Leena and Norris stepped up.  
  
"Hey Serge. It was fun, never forget okay?" Leena said,  
  
"Serge, we will be heading to Termina, if you need to find us, we'll be there." Norris said as the two walked away, while Glenn and Orlha (Sp?) stepped up.  
  
"Well, myself and Glenn will be haeding back to Viper Mansion along with Marcy, Viper, Zoah, and Karsh. If you need us, you'll find us there."   
  
"Add myself and Riddel to that." Dario said as he walked in, then suddenly collapsed, as everyone took him to shoulders.  
  
"You're to week right now. You need to rest." Riddel said as that whole gang left. Nikki and Miki stepped back. Before they said anything, Fargo moved up.  
  
"Hey Serge, I'll be heading into your world and help my other self to recovery. I'm taking these two lovebirds with me."  
  
"Lovebirds?" Both of them asked. Then blushed. The three then walked away, while you can hear a faint scream.   
  
"VIPER!!!!WE STILL NEED TO HAVE OUR DUEL!!!!" Fargo's voice yelled out from outside. Starky, Pip, NeoFio, & FunGuy stepped up.  
  
"Hey Serge. I hope you have a good life. If you ever need us, hit this button right here." Starky said as he gave Serge a weird looking metallic watch.  
  
"Well be here as soon as we can while we are in space. Well, I'll be off, goodbye!" Starky said as the four left.  
  
"Well Serge, what are you going to do, 'Chrono Trigger.'" Kid asked.  
  
"...I dont know...I've never faced a situation like this before. I just had every friend leave me and my girlfriend go out with a porre officer, my bust buddy run off with a bar girl, and my animal friends go off into space. That...just leaves me."  
  
"Us." Kid fixed.  
  
"...where is Lucca's house?"  
  
"Why ask Serge?"  
  
"Let's just head over there." Serge said.  
  
To be Continued...  
------------------------  
  
Well, that is about it. I personally dont know where to go with this. I'll come up with something. In the meantime, why dont you all submit 5 replies if you want me to continue this. I know I know, it's going to end up a S+K fic (using my own coined up term, kinda borrowed from the CardCaptor Anime.) It really wasnt in this post, but I had to send them away somewhere you know! Just want to know if I should continue this or do something more general. I also took Delta-chan's advice and paired Leena with Norris, instead of Glenn. Both guys got girls now anyway. I've come up with some interesting couples. Will we see some more N+L (Norris+Leena), G+O (Glenn+Orhla [sp?]), or D+R (Dario+Riddel)? (You wont see stuff like that from me though...) Anyway, Well, I'll see you all soon! R+R please!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Hey Sergey, did'cha try to touch me?" Kid yelled.  
  
"Naw."   
  
"Dont lie!" Kid kicks him in the stomach.  
  
"Cant...breathe..." Serge says as he collaspes.  
  
  



	2. To the past...

**_Chrono Cross+_**  
To the past  
By AnimeGamer  
  
--------------------------  
  
"So, what did you say back there about being by yourself?" Kid said, crammed between Guile and of course, Serge.  
  
"Well, I didnt think there was anybody left." Serge said.  
  
"Hey, im just going to the mainland with Orcha, so dont think im going with you." Zappa said. Poshul was stuck doggie paddling the entire time, hanging on to Korcha' boat with his teeth, Luccia was doing something that the others couldn't figure out even if they tried. Sprigg was some sea creature, holding some of the people.   
  
"I dont got all day, were going to miss our flight with Starky!" Mojo said. Greco was just bored stiff, as is Skelly, who desperately wants to go back to his fan club. Irene was already swimming away, trying to catch up to Fargo, Nikki, and Miki. Mel, Leah, and Van were playing some game, annoying everyone, while Grobyc avoided failling in the water, as did Pierre.  
  
"Good think Steena and Doc stayed back at Gildove, I dont think we can carry any more people." Kid sighed.  
  
"Dont break my boat!" Korcha said swimming along side.  
  
"We'll try not to." Kid said.  
  
*************  
  
After 3 agongizing hours, everyone parted ways, and now Serge and Kid were truely by themselves.   
  
"Should we get going?" Kid asked.  
  
"I think we should." Serge said as the two headed to the Hydra Marshes.  
  
"I hate these marshes, the water here always makes my legs itch." Kid said as she scratched her leg again for nearly the 100th time. They finally got to the spot, they talked to the Beeba, who gave them a multitude of Ancent fruits, and said to plant one where they were going just in case they run out, and to not to worry about the fruit, since it doesnt spoil. They called Wingapede and then headed out of the El Nido Archipelago. After 3 hours of flight and aching, and much of the time Kid complaining (AG: Hey, that rhymed, didnt it? Kid: Dont make me kick--- AG: Okay okay, I get the point!)  
  
They finally arrived at their destination, Guardia. Everyone looked up, knights were ready to battle the monster when they saw two people fall from the monster as it flew away. Everyone went to where they fell to, and everyone was surprised to see a familier girl.  
  
"Is that...you Kid?" Someone asked.  
  
"Yuppers. Im so glad to be back home." Kid exclaimed.   
  
"Who are you?" Someone asked toward Serge.  
  
Suddenly, guards from Guardia castle surrounded the two, and immediately sent them to Guardia castle.  
  
"Sire, we found these two with the monster that flew by this morning." The knight said as he made the two kneel while they were looking down.  
  
"Look at me." The king said. The two looked up. Both the King and Queen were quite surprised.  
  
"Kid...? My god, I thought you died..." The king said.  
  
"Uncle Crono, I died in that fire, when Lucca disappeared." Kid said.  
  
"You will give respect to the king!" A guard said, about to lash Kid.  
  
"Do not punish them. I will allow it. I'm pretty sure you came back from somewhere. Please, explain what happened to you." Crono asked.  
  
"It all started...(after about a few hours...)...that is about it, and we ended up here." Kid explained.  
  
"I see. Go...go to Lucca's house." Crono simply said.  
  
"But? Your not going to throw a fit? Your not going to throw us in the dungeon?" Kid asked.  
  
"Do not worry about that, just go to Lucca's house." Crono said. "And you Serge, please take care of Kid, yes?"  
  
"Of course, sire." Serge said as the two left the castle.  
  
****************  
  
Just as they got over the hill of which years before Lucca's house burnt down and Serge managed to save Kid, stood a house just like it. Suddenly, Lucca came out the door.  
  
"...Lucca!!!" Kid yelled out.   
  
This made Lucca turn and look at Kid, who she didnt recognize.  
  
"Do I know you?" Lucca asked as Kid hugged her.  
  
"I thought you left me forever..." Kid said crying.  
  
"Im sorry, but I dont think I know you."  
  
"It's me. It's me Kid!"  
  
"Kid?...Kid...where did I hear--wait a minute, Schala???" Lucca suddenly remembered her. "Oh my god, it's you. I thought you got killed in the fire! Oh my god, how you have grown up." Serge raised his eyebrow at one comment.  
  
"I thought you died...lost forever in time..." Kid said.  
  
"I was, until Glenn came and rescued me." Lucca said.  
  
"GLENN????????" Serge was surprised.  
  
"No, not that Glenn, Serge, the Glenn we are refering to is one who lived in the past, and the Glenn we know got his name from the other Glenn."   
  
"That was very confusing."   
  
"Just dont worry about."  
  
"So your name is Serge right? My name is Lucca." Lucca shook Serge's hand.  
  
"You seem...familier." Lucca slowly said.  
  
"Yeah..." Serge slowly said, thinking of how he might have known her, but not being able to put a finger on it.  
  
"I think we should go inside, it's already night time." Kid said as the three went into the house.  
  
--------------------  
  
You may think this is more of a Chrono Cross/ Trigger crossover, but to be honest, it wont be. Every event in this story will be based on the Cross time setting, which means there will be absolutly NO time traveling in this story. Okay, maybe...but I highly doubt it! Anyway, I most likely wont be writing the next part for say...maybe a week or something around that time line. Just everyone, sit tight and twiddle your fingers, and if you need to see more fanfiction from me, you'll usually see me at the Card Captor fanfiction area.   
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	3. Schala's Ghost

**_Chrono Cross+_**  
Schala's Ghost  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------------  
  
It was 3 days after that fateful return to Guardia. It was morning when castle horns of Guardia castle blasted loud. A guest had arrived at the castle.  
  
Serge slowly awoke.  
  
'Boy, this blanket is really conformable...' Serge looks down to see Kid on top of him, her head laying on his chest.  
  
'That's why...'  
  
"Morning..." Kid said out of the blue.  
  
"Morning." Serge said simply. 'I'd outta kick myself...'  
  
Suddenly, Lucca came in the room, Kid instantly jumped out off Serge and was standing next to the bed of which Serge layed in.  
  
"HOHOHOHO!!! My lil sister has a boyfriend!"  
  
Serge sweatdropped at this comment.  
  
"No I dont!" Kid said instantly, Lucca went over to behind Kid's shoulder, blocking off anything said between them from Serge.  
  
"He's a good catch." Kid blushed madly, but hid it from the other two in the room and stormed out of the room. Leaving a laughing Lucca and a sweatdropping Serge. Lucca then turned to Serge.  
  
"Crono wants to see you. He asked you go to the castle as soon as you can. Well, I better be on my way, I have alot of stuff to do today." Lucca said as she left, closing the door, leaving a still sweatdropping Serge.  
  
*************  
  
"Sire, you wish to see me?" Serge said.  
  
"You do not have to be formal here, in the armory room where I requested to see you. You may just call me Crono."  
"Okay..."  
"I wanted to see you because of your past. In your adventure, your father said you were a "Chrono Trigger." I want to know why your father called you that."  
"I...dont understand it myself. All I know is that im supposed to be dead in one realm, and alive in another."  
"I see...well, your not alone in that status."  
"What?"  
"You see, I was supposed to be dead after saving everyone, but I was revived somehow. We may have become Chrono Triggers because we both are supposed to be dead."  
"I...see..."  
  
A Guardia soldier entered the room.  
  
"Sire, the guest Magus requests to talk to you."  
"I will be a moment."  
"Yes sire." The soldier bowed his head and hastely left the room.  
  
"Have you crossed dimensions before?" Serge asked.  
"No, our adventures are different but at the same time linked. You saved what we saved. We saved a future, you saved the present. Even if we, when we travelled to the future, were to fight Lavos, he would've been the Time Devourer, and we might've had no chance against a strong foe like that. We were lucky you came along and killed it before it became strong."  
"I see...but...we were asked before defeating the Time Devourer to save someone named Schala."  
"Schala???" A voice repeated. Magus then entered the room, and stepped in front of Serge.  
"Do you know where my sister is?" Magus asked bluntly.  
"No...all I know is that she is dead now." Serge said.  
"No...my sister...it cannot be. I will not accept this fact!" Magus said. Kid then entered the room and stood next to Serge.  
"Hey Serge, where have you been? I've been ---" Kid was interupted by Magus, who hugged her.  
"I cant believe you are alive!" Magus said.  
"Of course im alive you idiot! Now can you stop hugging me!" Kid said, shoving off Magus.  
"Magus, she is not your sister. If I remember what Lucca told me, she is a clone of her."  
"A...clone? My sister mastered the clone technique?" Magus said.  
"I dont know what your talking about, but im not Schala! for the final time, IM NOT SCHALA!" Kid yelled and stormed out.  
"Im sorry...Kid has been uptight about her being a clone. Besides, we could not save Schala. We were supposed to use this..." Serge showed the Chrono Cross.  
"But it self-destructed itself before we can use it to seperate your sister from the Time Devourer. Im sorry..."  
"No...I will not accept this outcome. I will go myself to when you faced the Time Devourer and save her from that menace."  
"But killing the Time Devourer didnt work! Look, im just as upset as you in not being able to save someone, but there is nothing we can do. Even if you went back, it will not change the fact I was not able to seperate her from the Time Devourer before it self-destructed itself. I take all the blame for it, alright? It's my fault I couldn't save her...I think I'll go now..."  
  
Kid stood outside the room, listening the whole time, stood shocked at Serge's remark, but ran off before Serge could find her.  
  
----------------  
  
After things settled down, everyone sat at the table for dinner. The King, Crono, and the Queen, Leene (Marle) sat at one end, on the other end sat Serge and Kid, with Lucca to Kid's right, and Magus to Serge's left. Glenn (Frog) sat next to Lucca, and the prime minister sat next to Magus, in between the dark sorcerer and the king.   
  
"Kid, why are so silent?" Serge asked, looking at her. Suddenly, everyone was just looking at her, who just sat there.  
"Look Schala, why dont you just eat?" Lucca said, this question made Magus raise his head, and lower it again, as he resumed eating.  
"..."  
"Kid, what happened? Why are you silent?" Marle asked.  
"..."  
"Is it because of Schala, or you and ---"  
  
Kid just stood up and left, not even touching her food. Serge looked at all of them, wonder faces except Magus's stern one. He stood up as well and ran after Kid.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kid ran and ran.  
  
She just ran. She wanted to be by herself.   
  
'Why?' was the only thing running though her mind. She outran the weak monsters that lurked around. Serge killed the monsters with a quick slice of the Mastermune to each monster as they came and tried to keep pace.  
  
Kid finally stopped, due to the fact she couldnt run anywhere else. The forest around her was too thick. Kid then took out the Astral pendant and the time egg that was half broken. Serge just arrived to her when she walked forward only to disappear into a time portal. Serge ran with all he had but just as he leaped to get in the portal, but a monster came out of nowhere and hit Serge away from diving into the portal. Serge then tried to get up, but the monster stabbed him in the shoulder,   
  
"KID!!!!!!!"  
  
The monster kicked him in the face, knocking Serge out. Just as it was about to go for the kill, a 'Fire 3' spell incinerated the monster.  
  
'Kid...'  
  
"Serge? Serge! We need to get him to the queen to heal him, immediately!" Lucca yelled out to the Guardia soldiers, who picked up Serge and quickly ran back to the castle.  
-------------------------  
  
Ah, you thought I wouldn't come back and finish this story eh? Well, I went back and did small edits in the first two parts, and wrote this part. Well, I was originally aiming for a full 12 part series of this story, but then when I got back to writing this, I completely forgot what I was aiming for at the end. So, anyway, I just decided to come back and finish this unfinished story. I think I was also aiming for a S+K fic, but I scrapped most of that idea out too. Well anyway, I'm most likely going to wrap this up really soon, so reviews or no reviews, im going to finish it, and then try to get my PSX back so I can finish FF9 so I can start writing stories in the ffn FF9 area. I'll also maybe write another short story later on, but until then, just enjoy this story.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	4. Mastermune's First Master

**_Chrono Cross+_**  
Mastermune's First Master  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*Some story concepts taken from the Story FAQ at www.gamefaqs.com made by Crono228 and Terrageist  
---------------------  
  
"Sire? Are you sure you want to retrive Serge's weapon yourself?" The Guardia soldier asked.  
"Yes. I must show graditude to him. I have my reasons. Besides, It'll be a good exercise on my old fighting skills. I havent fought since my Adventure 20 some odd years ago." Crono said, and walked out of the castle.  
  
Crono walked on, using the sword he used before he received the rainbow sword that was stolen with the Masamune 15 years before to easily kill the monsters that attacked, and scared off the ones that wanted to try. Finally, they reached the spot where the Mastermune was planted. Crono only touched it when it resonated red.  
  
***********  
  
Melchoir begins forging a red knife, a knife Crono can use to stop Zeal's plans, and to have Crono's hopes and dreams, as well as his own, embued into the knife.   
  
Crono plunges a red knife into the Mammoth Machine, disrupting Queen Zeal's plans. The red knife becomes a sword.  
  
This sword is found by someone and put away somewhere.   
  
The sword is found by Sir Cyrus, who uses the sword to save Guardia from the Mystic kingdom time after time again. That is, until he and a companion, Glenn, go forth to face off with Magus, the savior of the Mystic kingdom. Cyrus is defeated, the sword shattered into two, Glenn is turned into a Frog.  
  
Crono and friends face off against Masa and Mune, hereby they defeat them and gain the hilt of the sword.  
  
Crono and friends receive the other broken half of the Masamune from Frog, and head off to their own time to repair it.  
  
The Masamune is fully repaired, and given to Frog.  
  
The Masamune is split into Masa and Mune again, and Cyrus gives his hopes and dreams to the sword, making the sword even stronger.  
  
Frog before he dies somewhere in 600AD gives his hopes and dreams to the sword. The sword is then put to storage in Guardia castle  
  
The Masamune and Crono's Rainbow sword is stolen from the castle. A killing spree ensues involving the Masamune and the sword turns evil. Crono's Rainbow sword turns into the Einlanzer, and flys off in the direction of the El Nido.  
  
The Masamune ends up in a cave, where Radius picks it up and kills Garai. The sword is then placed at the Isle of the Damned.   
  
Dario picks up the sword and becomes evil, and fights Karsh, who manages to defeat him.   
  
Dario touches the sword again and fights Serge and friends, Dario is defeated, and Doreen drops by and the Masamune becomes the Mastermune.  
  
The Mastermune is used to defeat evil Serge.  
  
The Mastermune is used to defeat the dragon god.  
  
The Mastermune is used to defeat the Time Devourer, where upon just before the white battle magic is cast to use the Chrono Cross, Lavos uses a black spell that makes himself self-distruct, killing Schala as well.  
  
***********  
  
Crono falls on the ground, dazed, but gets back up with the help of his Guardia soldiers.   
  
"What was that?" Crono moved his hand toward the Swallow, and it glowed red again. Suddenly, in broke into three.  
  
3 children stood in front of Crono. Masa, Mune, and Doreen.  
  
"Crono!!!" They all yelled out at once and hugged him.  
"Masa, Mune, Doreen. You 3 helped Serge in his quest?"  
"Yup!"  
"'cept these two didnt act like a holy sword when their supposed to!"  
"Hey!"  
"Were glad to see our first master again!"  
"Were glad to see our first master again!"  
"Stop repeating each other!"  
"Err...yeah...but how am I your first master?"  
"You were the first to use us when we were a tiny knife plunged into some machine!"  
"You were the first to use us when we were a tiny knife plunged into some machine!"  
"Stoop it! It's not Fonny!"  
"Anyway you three, we should head back to Guardia castle now."  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!"  
"SHUTDAPP!!!"  
  
************  
  
Serge slowly awoke, and began to get up when he felt a hand hold him down. Sitting by his side was Queen Leene, and Lucca.  
  
"...Kid...what happened to Kid?"  
"I dont know, maybe if you can tell us what happened, we can help." The queen said.  
"Well, after we left the table Queen Leene we--"  
"Please refrain from using my formal name when we are not presiding over the people."  
"You can call her Marle, Serge." Lucca added.  
"Well Marle, I chased after Kid, when I got to her, a blue sorta like portal opened, and she went through, and--"  
"The time portal to 65,000,000BC opened to Kid?!?!?!?" Lucca said suddenly.  
"Time portal?"  
"Yes. We used Time Portals to travel through time. The portals are usually set to one time however."  
"Not excatly Marle. If Kid has the Astral pendant, then she could've went to any time she wished to go."  
"Dang it! If only I was able to get in that portal!" Serge yelled out, and looked away from the two.  
"It is not your fault Serge. You were attacked by a monster while you were defenseless. You cannot blame yourself for what happened. All we have to do is figure out where Kid went."  
"I Know!"  
"I Know!"  
"Shut up!"  
  
Masa, Mune, and Doreen came running in, with Crono coming in behind them.  
  
"Is Sergey alright?"  
"Is Sergey alright?"  
"Stop saying the same thing you two!"  
"Crono! Doreen is being mean again!"  
"Crono! Doreen is being mean again!"  
"ARRRGGGHHH!!!! I dont even know why I joined up with you two idiots!"  
  
"Huh? Who are you three? Where is Kid?" Serge said with a confused look.  
  
"Oh!"   
"Im Masa!"  
"Im Mune!"  
"Im Doreen!"  
"Together, we are the Mastermune! The 2nd holy advent of the Holy Sword Masamune!"  
  
"2nd advent?" Marle asked.  
"2nd Advent!"  
"These two couldn't shake off their evil, so I had to come in and pull it out of them myself. With the help of Sergey of course."  
  
"Err...yeah...anyway, can we be on our way so we can save Kid?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yeah!"  
"SHUTDAPP!!!"  
  
In a far off distance, about miles away from Guardia Castle, a floating woman looked over to the castle.  
  
"My dear dear Serge. My daughter may love you, but I cannot allow her to change what has happened. You'll see..."  
-------------  
  
Ah! Getting good, eh? Well, okay, I thought I was gonna scrap out much of the S+K, but it seems I can fit it around places here and there. Let it be known now though, it's gonna be S+S soon. (No, im not refering to Syaoran and Sakura of Card Captor Sakura. Guess again.) Again, I like to thank those two wonderful people who wrote that very long but very informative Story FAQ at www.gamefaqs.com. I made up the Einhanzer part though, but hey, it's possible, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Now...to start work on the next chapter...I already got pictured in my head what is going to happen...  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  



End file.
